Ronax (Baldwin)
| name = Ronax | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 3 | ep_num = 6 | code = 22 | writer = | originaldate = 2004 | stardate = 53646.8 | year = 2376-2377 | prev = | next = Departure }} Summary A Romulan warbird is mysteriously destroyed on its way to Cardassia. Log Entries :Judge Advocate's log, Stardate 53663.5: I have reviewed the manifest from the Romulans. I have found a discrepancy that is very much disturbing. ::— recorded by Sara Jackson :Captain's Log, Stardate 53677: The Romulans have taken the Orions prisoner and are proceeding to Romulas for trial. The work of the special team assigned to the investigation performed admirably, and deserve their props. Memorable quotes :"Sounds like a two Sarah job. Lieutenant Allison will be made available to you for this mission." ::— Patrick Ingrum, assigning astrometrics to the investigation. *"Laura,set course for DS9, warp 5." :"I take it we're meeting ''Larned there." :"''How did you know about ''Larned?" :"''Nothing travels faster than scuttlebutt." ::— Sara Jackson and Laura Bennett *"Who am I to turn information down from the Romulans?" ::— Sara Jackson, after receiving the Ronax manifest. *"By the way, how's Bridget doing?" :"She went to see Dr. Bratney yesterday. She's doing good, and so is Tiana." :"Just curious, where did you come up with 'Tiana' for a girl's name?" :"Well, Miss Jackson, it was my grandmother's name. She was the youngest sibling and the only girl in the family. When her parents found out they were having a girl, they consulted a baby name book. They picked 'Tiana' out of the book because it meant 'princess.' Incidentally, I understand 'Sarah' also has a similar meaning. I suppose they picked 'Tiana' instead because 'Sarah' — with or without the 'h' — is a much more common name." :"With both myself and Lieutenant Allison already part of the crew, I understand why you might want to pass over that name. No matter what her name is, I'm sure she'll be the ship's princess when all is said and done. Although, she may not be the youngest forever." ::— Sarah Allison, Patrick Ingrum, and Sara Jackson, on name lexicography. *"Sir, this is not a good time. The Romulans are on my ass about the missing kemocite. They are going to blame us if the kemocite is used against them." ::— Sara Jackson, worried about a possible diplomatic incident. *"She's doing fine. I still don't know who's more excited about having a little girl, me or Patrick." :"I was surprised at first when Patrick mentioned having a little girl. Now, it seems that the captain is glowing over the fact, probably more so than mom." ::— Bridget Ingrum and Sara Jackson, on Bridget's pregnancy. *"Someone must really want that kemocite really bad." :"Whoever it is, we need to find out before they hijack another shipment." :"Sounds like a time for covert surveillance. The cloak has been placed online and is ready to roll." ::— Bridget Ingrum and Sara Jackson, on a potential kemocite deal *"Sick Bay! Why do I need to see one of your doctors?" :"Because, exposure to Orion females is hazardous to your health." ::— Quark and Patrick Ingrum *"So, I take it you wanted to pinpoint the source of the demand for Kemocite, and needed me to do your dirty work. What do I get out of the deal?" :"Our eternal gratitude, and your 12 bricks of gold-pressed latinum." ::— Quark and Patrick Ingrum *"How does an Orion woman like Malina get involved in the syndicate." :"They are the syndicate. Orion females are far from shy about using their sexual prowess to get what they want. Most of the time, they tend to play the puppet master part. For Malina to be directly involved indicates this is serious." :: Patrick Ingrum reminds Katia Leigh of the cunning of an Orion female. Notes * The lead up to the birth of Tiana Ingrum continues, as Bridget Ingrum reveals she is going to have a girl, and Patrick's name choice is finally revealed. * is referenced when Patrick notes that Orion females are the syndicate. References Allison, Sarah; Canyon Diablo; Coltrane, Hannah; Kirmara; Kemocite; Jackson, Sara; Leigh, Katia; Orion Syndicate; Quark; Ripley, Tiana; [[IRW Ronax|IRW Ronax]]; External links *Ronax Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 23